


Finding Home

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, but mostly just two ladies being in love, discussion of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kara's life had been dark  and tragic...until she met Raina
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm catching up with my AOS Ships It All plans. Day 24 was Karaina. I'm also filling in the "sunshine" square of my Marvel Femslash Bingo card.

For so long, all Kara could remember was darkness. She had been tortured and brainwashed by Hydra. She had been used by Ward and Shield for their own purposes. She couldn’t even remember her own name at one point. Didn’t even have her own face.

Then suddenly she was free but with no idea of where to go or what to do. It felt like she was in a dark hole from which she could never get out. She was never going to be anything other than a lost soul, wandering the Earth with no real place.

Until she met Raina.

Raina offered her a hand up into the light. Raina understood Kara. She too had been used. She too had been treated like nothing, trampled on, hurt. Her entire life had been turned upside down by outside forces.

Kara accepted Raina’s help, and they slowly began to build a life together. There was still pain, but sometimes Kara began to think that maybe things could be good again. In Raina’s words there was calm. In Raina’s smile there was sunshine. In Raina’s presence there was peace.

What Kara had thought was love before turned out to be nothing compared to this. All the passion was there of course. Raina was gorgeous, and her passion for life matched her passion for Kara. Raina also approached making love with the same sureness that she had when doing anything. It proved to be very enlightening in many ways. But beyond that, Kara discovered that Raina’s love was full of comfort as well. When Kara was feeling the demons of her past rising again, Raina would say, “Let’s take a walk, love.” Soon Kara would find herself out in the sun, holding on to Raina’s hand as if it were a lifeline.

Kara did her best to offer the same to Raina, but she felt she would never quite measure up. Raina always told her not to worry, her love was enough. So Kara threw everything she had into loving Raina. Good, bad, ugly, Kara was there to try and be everything for Raina. It took some learning and growing together, but eventually they became a well oiled support machine for each other.

She was never sure how she got so lucky, but until the day she died Kara thanked the universe for the literal ray of sunlight that was Raina. Other people may think they had lucked out in their choice of partner, but Kara knew that they would never be as lucky as her.

At one time the world had been against them, but together they were taking on the world. Together they would reshape the past to create a new future. A future full of love and brightness and all the good things Kara could wish for.

It was the least the world could do for them really. It was what they deserved.

So Kara accepted Raina’s love and everything that came with it, and in return she offered all she had to Raina. 

With Raina, Kara was home.


End file.
